Fibber (032)
Fibber, A.K.A. Experiment 032, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to detect lies; the more people lie, the more he buzzes, forcing entire populations to tell the truth. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Bio Experiment 032 was the 32nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his lie-detecting ability to force entire civilizations to only ever tell the truth. Based on Jumba's incorrect theory, this would result in a societal collapse. 032 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 032 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 032 was captured by Lilo and Stitch and taken back to the house, where Lilo tried to look up 032 on Jumba's computer. When Jumba himself revealed which experiment it was, Lilo claimed she knew all along, causing 032 to buzz loudly in response. He buzzed again when Lilo lied to Nani about cleaning her room, making Stitch openly laugh at Lilo's dishonesty. That night, while Stitch was forced to share his bed with 032, named Fibber, Pleakley received an inconvenient call from his mother. She had been badgering her son about finding a wife, and even revealed to the latter that she'd selected a perfect bride on Plorgonar and hosted an arranged marriage. Pleakley felt heartbroken over leaving his ''ʻohana forever until Lilo and Jumba convinced him to lie his way out. So Pleakley called his mother back and began to tell her about his fake proposal, while Fibber kept buzzing. Shortly after, Pleakley's relatives arrived in person at the Pelekai residence to witness his sham engagement to Nani (who reluctantly posed as Pleakley's fiancée), which led to a tragic wedding. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch attempted to hide Fibber in all sorts of places to drown out his frequent buzzing caused by Pleakley lying to his family. When Gantu returned from a spa weekend, he discovered Fibber's recent activation, which Experiment 625 deliberately neglected to notify him about. Gantu later crashed the phony ceremony to try and take the experiment, but was foiled by Lilo and Stitch, although Gantu managed to divulge Fibber's lie-detecting nature in the process. Pleakley eventually told his relatives the truth, and while Fibber buzzed at the false comments they made about Pleakley, they were able to accept the fact that he was happy living on Earth and didn't want to get married. However, as Pleakley's family prepared to depart, Gantu reappeared in his shuttle and captured Fibber. Regardless, Lilo decided to let Fibber stay with Gantu for now. Back at Gantu's ship, Fibber buzzed when Gantu lied to Hämsterviel about his whereabouts, while Reuben befriended the lie-detecting experiment. In "Spike", Fibber was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. He buzzed during the therapy session whenever one of the other experiments lied (mainly Bonnie, when she lied about her being intelligent and falsely accused Clyde of getting them arrested). Earlier, Fibber buzzed when Pleakley denied the fact that his antenna was prematurely orange and simply dyed green. When the other experiments later began to cause chaos, Fibber watched nonchalantly while smiling. In "Remmy", Fibber was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Woops", Fibber was sent back to Gantu after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Fibber reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. ''The Origin of Stitch Fibber was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 580 instead of 032. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Fibber, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Fibber did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. However, in one scene, Fibber can be seen around some of the Leroys as they started to shut down. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Fibber appears to be mute (except when buzzing at a lie) and sometimes blank, although he has displayed emotion on few occasions. For example, in "Spike", when Pleakley managed to convince the other experiments in his E.A.R.W.A.X. group to attempt hugging therapy on each other, Fibber can actually be seen shedding tears. Biology Appearance Fibber is a small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a very large head with a dark orange marking on the forehead that glows bright yellow whenever he beeps, little antennae, a little mouth, round nose, black-blue eyes and four ears. Special Abilities Whenever Fibber hears a lie, he responds by emitting a loud buzzing sound and lights up the pattern on his forehead. The bigger the lie, the louder he beeps, and the brighter his marking glows. Weaknesses Fibber appears to be defenseless. Trivia *Fibber was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Fibber was activated off-screen. *In his debut, it is revealed that Fibber likes cookies, as he was seen raiding the cookie jar at one point. *In "Spike", Fibber was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. **However, this episode was confirmed by Jess Winfield to take place chronologically after "Snafu", considering the fact that Nosy, Bonnie, and Clyde are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 13, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *In "Snafu", Fibber did not buzz when Reuben denied being ticklish. Since the containers are oddly not soundproof, it is possible that Fibber wasn't paying attention. Arguably, Reuben may have been telling the truth, but is not immune to Tickle-Tummy's tickling ability. *His number was also given to Hammerface in the English dub of Stitch!. *Fibber's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured experiments Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments